This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Division of International Programs at the Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC) is a formal research division overseeing the Center's international programs. Dr. Randall Kyes, Research Professor and Core Staff Scientist, has directed the Center's international programs for 15 years and has headed the Division since 1999 (the year it was established). The Division's expanding research cores include Conservation Biology (primate population assessment, genetic characterization, etc.) and Emerging Infectious Diseases associated with the human-NHP interface in Asia (simian retroviruses, Mycobacteria, Plasmodium, Enteroviruses, etc.) . The objectives of the Division of International Programs include the following: 1) to support foreign breeding operations to ensure the availability of nonhuman primate resources;2) to facilitate joint research in Conservation Biology and Emerging Infectious Disease with collaborating institutions;3) to provide educational and training opportunities in primatology for faculty, students, and staff from collaborating institutions and outreach services for the scientific community and general public;and 4) to assist in efforts to manage and conserve naturally occurring primate populations in habitat countries. The Division maintains long-standing programs in Indonesia (established in 1991, Primate Research Center, Bogor Agricultural University) and Russia (established in 1992, National Institution: Research Institute of Medical Primatology). A third program was established in Nepal in July 2001 in collaboration with the Nepal Biodiversity Research Society. Recent program additions include: the China Program (established October 2002 with Anhui University), the Bangladesh Program (established October 2002 with Jahangirnagar University), the Thailand Program (established January 2003 with Chiang Mai University), the Democratic Republic of Congo Program (established in July 2003 with the Tayna Center for Conservation Biology), and the Mexico Program (established Nov 2004 with the Institute of Ecology, A.C.). Collaborative programs are also under development in Brazil and India. Ongoing collaborative research continues in several other countries as well.